1. Field of the Invention
The invention, in general, relates to a novel apparatus for feeding articles into a lehr. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel apparatus for feeding continuously conveyed hot glass containers into a lehr. Preferably, the apparatus is provided with a feed bar arranged in parallel relationship to glass containers moved in an erect disposition on a first conveyor, a cantilever for supporting the feed bar, a carriage movable in a first transport direction for guiding the cantilever, drive means for moving the carriage in the first transport direction, drive means for moving the feed bar in a second direction normal to the first transport direction, drive means for moving the feed bar in a third transport direction vertically of the plane defined by the first and second transport directions, and a support including guide rails for guiding the carriage.
2. The Prior Art
Following their manufacture, it is necessary gradually to cool down and to anneal glass containers in a lehr. The lehr is loaded by a loader, i.e. a movably mounted feed bar which is preferably provided with receptacles corresponding to the shapes of the various glass containers. The feed bar serves to feed a plurality of glass containers which are continuously moved by a conveyor belt, in a direction laterally of the conveyor belt into the lehr.
Such devices for feeding hot glass containers into a lehr have been known for a long time. As a rule, they consist of a feed bar of the kind described, by a forward edge of which the hot containers are seized, a cantilever on which the feed bar is mounted, and a carriage movable parallel to the direction of movement of the conveyed containers, as well as a carriage which is arranged for movement normal to the direction of movement, i.e. in a direction into the lehr. Moreover, a linkage may be provided to allow upward pivoting of the cantilever so that upon its movement away from the lehr it may be moved over any glass containers which may have been forwarded by the conveyor belt in the meantime. In conventional apparatus, the carriage supporting the cantilever is movable in a housing in a direction normal to the direction of movement of the glass containers. On this carriage, there is provided a second carriage movable in a direction parallel to the conveyor belt and supporting the pivotal cantilever. For moving the carriage in a feed direction, there is provided a drive within the housing. Movement is imparted either hydraulically or by means of a cam drive.
Calibration of the known drives, i.e., their synchronization, in respect of the arriving glass containers is a matter of considerable difficulty and can only be accomplished when the apparatus is idle. This means, however, that operation of the apparatus must for this purpose be interrupted. This leads to high costs because of the interrupted operation or because of too low a utilization of the equipment. Moreover, hydraulic and/or mechanical cam drives require relatively frequent and involved maintenance.